Sebastian, Ciel, mPreg
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: Just what the tittle says! But a little more fluff than you would expect from this couple... I litteraly just came up with story off the top of my head at one in the morning. Rated M Hope you enjoy Please review :D May add more chapters in future but marked as completed for now.
1. Chapter 1

RANDOM BLACK BUTLER FIC

I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, or any of the characters...but the baby of course ;)

All rights to Yana

* * *

"Sebastian! The Young Master has locked himself away in his room again!"

"It's alright, Mey-rin. I will take care of it… It is time for afternoon tea anyways."

"B-But, Mr. Sebastian. He said…"

"He said what?"

"That you're the last person he wants to see right now. He said he needed to think something over before seeing you… ...Do you think the Young Master is sick?"

"Well, whether he wants to see me or not. As the Butler of the Phantomhive household I must protect My Lord no matter what. Even if it is just a mere sickness!" And with that Sebastian was off to the Earls room with the tea.

"Young Master?" He knocked on the door. "It is time for afternoon tea….'

"Go away!'

"But Young Master," he opened the door to the young Earls room.

"I said GO AWAY!" Ciel launched a pillow at him.

"My Lord, May-rin says your are sick, she is concerned for you… so am I, Young Master… What is ailing you?"

"I-Its none of your concern!" He buried himself in the pillows.

Sebastian turned and locked the door the Earls room, before walking over to the bed. He placed his hand on his Masters head.

"Young Master...Ciel, everything about you is my concern. As I am your butler."  
"Thats right! You're just a butler! We shouldn't have… We can't anymore… I-I… …"

He began to shake violently under the covers. "Young Master?"

"Sebastian!" He launched from under the covers into his butlers arms… Thats right HIS butler, who would never betray…. Who… loved him… Right? He would take responsibility if it was true. But God knows how it was even possible in the first place…. But his Sebastian, his butler...no right now he was his lover… He would understand right? Right? Either way he didn't have much of a choice, Sebastian would find out sooner or later. It would be better just to tell him now…

"Sebastian… I-...I… …"

"What is it, Young Master?"

"I think that I'm… … Um… That is to say… that, uh, um…. I think I'm-"  
"Sebastian!"

They both jumped in shock.

"Yes what is it, Mey-rin?"

"Um, well, theres a guest here, yes there is."

"Very well… Show him to the Masters study. We will be along shortly." Mey-rin left and he turned back to ciel. "Don't think this is over, Young Master. You will have to tell me sooner or later. Please get out of bed and come see to your guest."

* * *

"Young Master," Sebastian started as soon as their guest left. "Please continue where you left off earlier."

"I-I just….I-"

BANG! "Sebastian, the kitchen."

"Bard!" They yelled and ran to the kitchen.

"Um, Bard…"

"Y-yes Mr. Sebastian?"

"How many times must I tell you… No flamethrowers or explosives?" He said with cruel smile on his face.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian, Young Master."

"Sebastian, clean this place up."

"Of course, My lord."

* * *

"If it's not one it's the other. These servants, why does the Young Master have to make my life miserable with dealing with all this. Ah, well at least, Finny seems to be doing his job properly for-" Sebastian stopped cold as he entered the garden. "Finny?"

"Y-yes Mr. Sebastian?"

"What happened?"

"AH, well um, I kinda forgot that the….that the sprayer was broken… and killed everything again...I I'm so sorry!"  
"Well, it can't be helped. At the guest didnt come out to the garden… Finny, go to the store. Buy Some flowers, any kind, every kind, dig these dead ones up, and plant the new ones."

"Y-yes, Sir!" Finny took the money Sebastian handed him and ran off to do his errand.

"You are too easy on them, Sbast-chan~"

"Grell Sutcliff. What do you want." Sebastian felt his eye twitch. He needed to get back to the Master before he decided not to tell him what was wrong! "I dont have time to play your silly games. I am a very busy man."

"Oh, Sebas-chan~ why are you so mean to me. You should treat me as you would any other Maiden."  
A smirk covered the black haired mans face." I am sorry, My Lady, but something tells me you are the 'Maiden' you claim to be… Am I correct?"

"How dare you speak like that to a woman!" Sebastian ignored the red shinigami as he ranted. He had to get the Young Master, NOW!

* * *

It wasn't until the Young Masters bedtime that Sebastian got be alone with him again.

"Well, Young Master… Finish please." He asked as he undressed his Master.

"Uh,um… Well you know how we've been doing… THAT, for a while now?"

"Master?" He buttoned up Ciels nightshirt, Ciel climbed into bed.

"..."

"Please, continue… If you dont tell me I worry all the more…"

"Well… I… Um… … … I don't know how its at all possible but it seems like I'm… I might very well be… I'm almost positive that… …" He trailed off into a whisper.

"Ciel...your…"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian tears in his eyes. A look of dread and fear on his face. Sebastian climbed into the bed with him pulling his Young Master close. He took his gloves off and laid his hands on Ciels stomach under his nightshirt. He could feel it, very faintly… He lowered his head and placed his ear so Ciels stomach. He could hear it… A very small, but steady heart beat. One much too light to come from Ciel, as he was 15 now.

"Ciel… My Young Master, what do you intend to do?"

"I won't put it in one of horrible places they call orphanages,and I won't throw it out on the streets…"  
"Young Master… Are you contemplating...Keeping it?"

"Yes."  
"But-"

"listen. We can keep it hidden for quite a few months. Then when it starts to show we can say I suddenly became very ill. So ill I cannot under any circumstances leave the house, and nobody but my staff is allowed in… But it is yours as well… What do you think should be done?"

"I will do anything my Master… No. I will do anything my lover asks me to. We will do as you say. But what do you intend to tell the servants, and people who will find out once those months are up?"

"Though it may cause some scandal… it will be the illegitimate grandson of my father."  
"So your nephew?"

"Yes. Much less of a scandal than me being impregnated by a butler… HA! Hahahahaha."

"Young Master?"

"It sounds so ludacris. Me, a male, pregnant!"

"Yet, Young Master, here you are."

"Yes… and you're the father… So, Sebastian, are you ready to take responsibility as a Father."  
"That makes you the Mother, My Lord."

"Enough with the 'Young Master', and 'My Lord'. We are alone address me properly."

"Yes," Sebastian pushed him back on the bed hovering over him. "My Love…"

~END~

* * *

please review! I like reviews XD


	2. Chapter 2

**OK**** this is for some people who have asked me to add another chapter so... Here it is. Less fluff than the first. It's a few months into the pregnancy and the morning sickness is really starting to get on Ciel's nerves. It's also to the point that they've opted for Ciel to stay indoors as much as is possible. Mostly just smut with some light fluff and leading up to. May do another chapter in the future. Thank you to everyone who has read, and to those who have reviewed I give a virtual cupcake.**_  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_UGH! You hated your stupid butler. Hated, hated, HATED him. _You thought as you threw up last nights dinner into your chamber pot. You were beginning to think keeping the child wasn't worth all this throwing up, then you remembered the smile that lit Sebastian's eyes when you told him you were pregnant. Even Sebastian himself wasn't aware of the way his eyes had lit up, the way he positively glowed since you had told him. And suddenly it was all worth it.

"Young Master?"

"Sebastian…" You stood and glared at him. "This is your fault."

"But, Young Master, you were the one who seduced me to begin with, so this is ultimately your fault."

"Shut up." You said weekly.

"Lay down. I have brought you tea, to soothe your stomach. You may lay in bed for a while longer but once your stomach has settled you have some paper work to do… Ciel it is getting to the point you won't be able to go out in public, so tomorrow is the last chance you will have to go shopping… If you would like."

"Yes, ok. We'll go shopping tomorrow."

* * *

The next day was the same. You were throwing up the dinner of the night before, when Sebastian came in.

"Young Master are your sure you're up to a trip into town today?"

"Yes! just give a bit more time to rest… Sebastian its gotten to the point its not just in the morning anymore. If its called morning sickness why does it last all day?"

"I do not know, My Lord. Eat then we will dress you and head into town, yes?"  
"Yes."

You ate quickly then your butler began unbuttoning your nightshirt. You smiled down at him hooking one leg over his shoulder and pulling him closer to you.

"Sebastian…"  
"Young Master we haven't the time."

"Why? You even locked the door didn't you? So whats the problem?"

He surged forward to kiss you. His tongue pushed into your mouth briefly before he pulled away completely.

"Young Master, if you wait until we are done with your shopping you can have me any way you want when we get home. Yes?"

"Fine! Just hurry and dress me so we can be off."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"Sebastian, I hate you."

"Of course you do, Young Master."  
You stood and glared at your butler from the corner of the alley you had just lost your lunch in. You hated the morning sickness so much. Stupid Sebastian.

"Lets go home, Sebastian. I want to sleep."

He ushered you into the carriage then climbed in with you.

"Come, you may sleep on my shoulder. Or my lap if you prefer."

You glared at him a moment before crawling into his lap and laying your head on his chest. His warmth and the roll of the carriage lulling you to sleep.

* * *

"Young Master, I need to prepare dinner and tea."

"No. You said when we got back I could do whatever I wished with you, and I wish to make love with you. Right. Now." You enunciated the last two words.

"Of course, My Love."

You smirked at him then began to take off your clothes as he lay on the bed.

"Don't be lazy, Sebastian. Strip."

He stood and slowly took off his clothes. You enjoyed watching him strip, slowly baring his toned body to you. Only you. Once you were naked you lay on the bed beckoning him to you. He finished pulling his under garments off, then lay on top of you between your legs, holding himself up from putting weight on your stomach.

Slowly his lips connected with yours, as your hand wrapped around his neck and traveled down his back, loving the feel of his muscles flexing under your hands. He suddenly flipped so you were straddling his hips, you felt his hardness rub against you. One of his hands pulled at your nipple as the other moved up to your mouth. You sucked on three of his fingers, smirking down at the older man with your eyes. He smirked back then pulled his wet fingers out of your mouth trailing them down to your entrance.

"Ready, Ciel?"

You nodded and smiled. You loved it when he used your given name, and wished he'd do it more often. Not that you would ever tell him. One finger pushed into you, then the other, slowly loosening you for something much bigger. It wasn't until the third finger you felt a slight pain.

"Hng, Sebastian." You fell forward onto his chest, "More."

"Young Ma-" you shot him a glare for the name. "Ciel, are you sure you're ready for more."

"Yes just…" You still couldn't bring yourself to say please. He pulled his fingers out then lined up his throbbing member. You bent to kiss him again to distract yourself. Slowly he pushed up into you, stopping to give you time to adjust every time he heard a noise in pain. Once he was fully inside he stopped moving completely giving you time to adjust.

"Move, Sebastian. NOW!"

And he did he thrust into slowly at first, but as you got closer, he moved faster. Hitting your sweet spot with deadly accuracy. You bit your lip to stop from moaning to loud. You moved your hand down to pull at your self, getting closer and closer to release. You felt Sebastian's stomach tighten and knew he was close as well, so you began to twist your hips on the fall back onto his shaft.

"Ciel.."

"AH! Sebastian!." You moaned filling his seed fill you as you covered his stomach in your own. You fell forward onto his chest, nuzzling closer.

"I love you." You mumbled into his chest not sure if he could hear you.

"I love you to, My Ciel. And our lovely child inside you."

You smiled as you drifted off to sleep, once more on his chest with his arms holding you as close as possible. One of your arms around his neck the other resting over your slightly bulging stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Young Master you are utterly adorable."

"Leave me alone, Sebastian."

"I can't." You stated as you pushed your master onto his bed, laying between his legs and kissing him gently. Not putting any weight on his rounded stomach. He was seven months along with your child and he showed it to.

"Sebastian I want some chocolate."

"Hm… And I want some Ciel." You licked up your masters neck to nibble on his ear.

"Bastian…" he whined.

"Fine, I'll get you some chocolate… Would you like warm milk to?"

"No, just chocolate… and you."

You left to get your young master chocolate, but by the time you got back to his room he was curled up and asleep. One hand under his head, the other resting protectively over his stomach. You placed the bar of chocolate on his nightstand before stripping and wrapping your body around his from behind. Your hand laying over his on his stomach. You wished you knew if you were having a boy or a girl. Sure you could go in and find out, but Ciel wanted to wait until the child was born to know the sex.

-Time Skip- 2 months-

"Sebastian… Sebastian. Sebastian! Wake up!..." Your eyes cracked open a bit. It was like two in the morning.

"What is it Young Master?"

"The baby is coming you dolt."

"That's nice… What! Now?'

"Sebastian, it… hurts… the contractions are getting closer… closer together. I thought it was j-just moving around…"

"Sh, Ciel. Relax." You pushed him back on the bed. "Mey-Rin!" Yes by now the servants knew. It's not like you could have kept it a secret anyway unless you wanted to send them away for nine months. Hopefully tonight would be a night when Mey-Rins clumsiness wouldn't affect her. She stuck her head in the door, still in her night clothes.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"The baby is coming. I need hot water, lots of rags and sheets. Get Finny and Bard to help."

She turned and disappeared, quickly returning with what you had asked for along with Finny and Bard.

You undressed your Master and opened the window setting things up in demon speed. And yes the servants knew you were a demon. You had to tell them or they couldn't fathom how Ciel could be pregnant. You knelt between his legs.

"OK, Ciel the baby is crowning already, on your next contraction I need you to push."

-4 hours later-

"OK, one more push Ciel, and we can welcome our baby into the world." Ciel gave one more hard push and the baby slid out into your arms its lungs filling with air as it began to wail.

"Congratulations Ciel we have a girl. A beautiful little girl."

You cleaned up your baby and wrapped her in a small blanket that Elizabeth had bought, as Mey-Rin cleaned up Ciel. Finny and Bard changed the bed sheets and took out the pot of water. You lay next to your Ciel and put the baby in his arms.

"She's beautiful Sebastian she has your hair, and your face."

"Yes but hopefully not my personality."

"Either way shes gonna have a rotten personality."

* * *

About a week later little Angela Michel Phantomhive finaly opened her eyes. They were the exact same shade of blue as Ciels. But as they later found out if she didn't get what she wanted right away they started to turn red. Sebastian felt bad for the person who ever pissed of his daughter.

* * *

And finished! Finally Sorry it took so long XD


End file.
